


Christmas Cuddles

by piningjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningjolras/pseuds/piningjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire gets invited to Courfeyrac's christmas party ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ( Side note before I start: I’m excluding Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta(not sure if she counts as an Amis but?). Not because I dislike them or anything, but I have no idea how to write them, and I really don’t want to screw them up and utterly fuck up this fic (and the characters) I’m really, really sorry. :c I’m also sorry about Jehan. I’m keeping him in but I might write him dreadfully. ) 
> 
> ANOTHER SIDE-NOTE: I FORGOT MONTPARNASSE I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON

“So it’s all set, then?"

"Yeah, sure." Grantaire let out a soft sigh, ending the phone call. Courfeyrac had managed to convince him into going to his Christmas party, which Grantaire had somehow, always managed to squirm his way out of the past few years. Courfeyrac, however, had guilted him into it this year.

Well, at least Jehan and Eponine will be there. Enjolras will be there. Oh god, Enjolras will be there. This was definitely not Grantaire’s smartest decision. 

A few weeks passed by and suddenly Grantaire was struck with the realisation that, shit, the Christmas party was tomorrow and he hadn’t bought any gifts yet. Well, except for Jehan’s, since he got Jehan a gift every year anyway. 

After hours of going in and out of small shops around his apartment complex, Grantaire returned home with nothing but gift cards to the damn Cheesecake Factory and red cheeks from the cold. Oh well, that would have to do.

Five o-clock rolled around the next day, and of-fucking-course, it was snowing outside and Grantaire had to walk to Courfeyrac’s apartment, which was in a different building entirely. 

Grantaire didn’t particularly care for Christmas. He didn’t dislike it. He really just never gave a damn. He only ever gave presents to Jehan, and before they met, he didn’t give presents to anyone. Jehan was only special, because he was really the only one Grantaire considered a real friend. Plus, Jehan always gave Grantaire presents, and if he didn’t give him one in return he would feel guilty. 

As Grantaire neared Courfeyrac’s apartment, he took a deep breath and prayed to god (which is a lot for Grantaire) that Enjolras wasn’t already there. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle walking in and everyone turning to look at him, including Enjolras. 

No matter how much he wished it wouldn’t happen, he finally reached the door, ringing the doorbell with his left hand, since he had the ‘presents’ in his right. 

"You actually showed up!" Courfeyrac beamed, swinging the door open. 

"I..What are you wearing?" Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, a grin tugging at his lips. Courfeyrac had on what seemed to be a green knit sweater, with reindeer’s wrapping around his chest. 

"You don’t like it?" Courfeyrac let out a laugh. “Get inside, you’re probably freezing your ass off." He led Grantaire inside to the living room, where Marius was sat on the couch with Cosette.

"I see you didn’t go ‘all out’ with the presents, Grantaire?" Cosette smiled teasingly at him from the couch.

"What did you expect?" Grantaire smirked, handing the stack of gift cards to Courfeyrac. 

"The Cheesecake Factory?" Courfeyrac looked down, examining that card. “Classy." He laughed placing the cards on the coffee table. 

Grantaire walked over and took a seat next to Cosette, who was busy trying to fix Marius’ hair, which had flattened from the snow. “So where is everyone? I thought you invited just about everyone." Courfeyrac walked behind the couch, staring at the weather on the T.V.

"I do, usually. But Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta said they had ‘other plans’ and Bahorel and Feuilly are apparently visiting their family. So if everyone shows up it should be us, Enjolras, Combeferre, Eponine, and Je-" Courfeyrac was cut off by the doorbell. “It’s open!" He shouted from where he stood. 

 

In walked Enjolras and Combeferre, who was holding a huge plate of cookies. “I thought even you were more polite than that, Courfeyrac." Enjolras grinned, shutting the door behind him as he walked in, only to find out he had shut it on Eponine, who had just walked up. She pushed the door open again, sending Enjolras daggers with her eyes. “Um..I’m sorry?"

"Shut up." Eponine squinted her eyes at him and walked over to the couch where she spotted Marius and Cosette (and a quite flustered Grantaire). She simply sat between Grantaire and Cosette, leaning back, crossing her arms over her chest, and crossing her legs. 

"What’s with the cookies?" Courfeyrac grinned, walking over to Combeferre. 

"Enjolras and I didn’t really get anyone gifts, so I made cookies instead." Combeferre shrugged slightly, looking down at the cookies. 

"Good enough." Courfeyrac looked down at them as well, a grin plastered on his face. He took the plate from Combeferre and placed it on the coffee table, peeling off the wrap they had put over it. 

"What’s got you so angry?" Grantaire looked at Eponine, trying to break his own silence and his ongoing thoughts about Enjolras. 

Eponine simply frowned at him. “What do you think?" Eponine was one of Grantaire’s friends, as well. But they vowed never to get each other anything, since they both were quite lazy, and frankly didn’t care about gifts. “You’re one to talk, anyway. When he walked in your face practically turned into a tomato." 

Grantaire smirked, and opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but was disrupted by the door shutting quite loudly. The room went silent and all gazes shot to the door. 

”..What?" Jehan frowned at all of them from the doorway. A few moments of silence passed until Courfeyrac, who had been eating all of the cookies, enthusiastically stated “Everyone’s here!" 

They did as you would expect people to do at Christmas parties. They drank, exchanged gifts (the one’s that actually brought gifts, that is), drank some more, ate some Christmas dinner (pizza), which all led up to them watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Marius, Courfeyrac, Cosette, and Jehan taking up the couch. Grantaire, Eponine, Enjolras and Combeferre on the floor. 

About halfway through the movie, Marius poked at Courfeyrac’s arm and whispered, “does it seem a bit cold in here to you?" 

"You know, It actually does." Courfeyrac frowned and stood up and walked over to the controls for the heater. 

His eyes widened when he saw the screen where the temperature was supposed to be was blank. No numbers, no words, nothing. “Fuck.." he muttered. He could’ve sworn he felt his stomach turn. 

Courfeyrac returned to the living room, switching on the light. “You guys, we have a problem." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. 

"Well?" Eponine demanded, impatiently. 

"The heater blew out. It’s going to start getting pretty damn cold, pretty damn fast. But you don’t have to leave, okay! I have a huge fluffy blanket, we can just push the couch back or something and share it." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eponine sighed, leaning the back of her head on the cushion of the couch. 

Those were Grantaire’s thoughts, as well. 

"Look, it won’t get super cold for like two more hours, okay? It’ll be fine. Let’s just watch the movie" Courfeyrac shrugged, switching the lights back out and going back to his spot on the couch. 

To Courfeyrac’s dismay, it was absolutely freezing by the time the Grinch stole Christmas. 

About halfway through the movie, Eponine stood up, shivering. “F-Fuck this, I’m leaving. At least my house has a h-heater." 

"Wait, Eponine, come on, wait!" Courfeyrac stood up and ran up stairs, leaving Eponine with her arms crossed. 

After about three minutes, Courfeyrac cautiously walked down the stairs, a huge blue blanket in his arms, but still basically covering his whole body. When he made it down the stairs, he plopped it in the middle of the room. “If we all just like.. you know, get close and wrap ourselves in this, we’ll be so warm it’ll be like the heater never went out!" He gave her a goofy smile, which was almost invisible in the dark, anyway. 

Eponine squinted her eyes and let out a sigh. “Fine. If you’re that desperate." 

Courfeyrac grinned and walked over to the light, flicking it on. Everybody was shivering. Even him. 

"Okay. So we can just..push back the couch and lay the blanket out, alright?" He walked over to the couch, motioning for Marius, Cosette, and Jehan to stand up (which they did), and pushed the couch back to the wall of the stairs. Then, he strided over to the blanket and looked at Marius. “Help me lay this out." 

Once everything was set up, the coffee table was over towards the side and everyone was sat on the floor. 

Courfeyrac glanced over towards Marius, who was still shaking. “Want me to help warm you up?" He smirked, crawling over to Marius and engulfing him in a hug, kissing his cheek, which at least cause Marius’ cheeks to warm up. “I knew that would work.." He smirked, then pulled Marius down to lay with him and hugged him tightly once more, pulling the blanket over them. 

Cosette looked over at the boys sadly, then a voice behind her spoke. 

"Regection hurts..I would know." 

Cosette turned around to see Eponine, who was looking down. 

"You like Marius as well, Eponine?" Cosette frowned, crawling closer to the girl whom she used to go to school with. 

"Not exactly.." Eponine trailed off. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything." 

"What’s bothering you, Eponine?" Cosette leaned a bit closer, frowning. 

"You, Cosette. You’re bothering me." 

"Oh.." Cosette’s face dropped sadly. “I-"

"Your perfect hair, your eyes, your angelic voice. It bothers me." Eponine flushed, looking away. 

Cosette blushed. “I-I’m sorry. What?" 

"What do you see in him?"

"E-Eponine..I.." 

"I’m going to sleep. Goodnight, Cosette." Eponine laid down, rolling on her side, away from Cosette, pulling the blanket over her shoulder.

Cosette looked down at her lap, then over to Eponine. She took a deep breath, then laid down as well and scooted herself over to Eponine, wrapping her arms around Eponine’s waist and nuzzling her face in her back. “Merry Christmas, Eponine.." 

As for Combeferre, he was at the end of the blanket, facing away from everyone, continuing to watch tho movie and eventually drifting off. Jehan was stuck between Cosette and Courfeyrac, which he really didn’t mind until they both started moving their legs around in their sleep later that night. 

This leaves us with Grantaire and Enjolras. 

Grantaire was freaking out. He convinced himself that coming here was the worst idea he had ever made. 

And of course, he was on the end, stuck next to Enjolras. 

"Fuck..do I say something? Or should I just lay down and sleep..fuck.." He thought to himself, obviously going with the ladder. 

Enjolras, who was not tired at all due to sleeping in very late today (after staying up all night organizing a protest), laid in the darkness, his eyes wide open, listening to the faint movie. He was also still cold as hell, too. 

"Um..Grantaire?"

Enjolras’ voice hit Grantaire like a million daggers. He loved hearing Enjolras say his name. “Yes?" Grantaire replied, not bothering to turn around and look at him. 

"Why is it you’ve been avoiding me all night?" 

"Fuck.." Grantaire thought. “Was I avoiding you? I didn’t notice." 

"What the hell did I do? First you avoid me, and now you won’t even look at me?" 

Grantaire sighed and turned around to face him. “Is this better?" 

Enjolras flushed, not expecting the sudden move. “I suppose.." 

"Is there something you wanted to tell me or..?" 

”..No, why?" 

"Well, you had me turn around. I would assume that means you have something to say." 

"I don’t." Enjolras sighed, then shivered slightly. 

"You’re still cold?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you want more of the blanket? I don’t need it." Grantaire offered, lifting up the blanket slightly. 

 

"No..I’m fine. Sh-Should we..? I mean everyone else is.." 

"Should we..?" Grantaire looked at the person nearest to them, who was Eponine, who had Cosette wrapped around her. He was taken aback, and quite flustered when he figured out what Enjolras was implying. “No. I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Enjolras.." 

"Oh.." Enjolras attempted to pull the blanket over himself more. 

"But.. I mean..if you’re that cold then..I guess it wouldn’t be that bad." ‘Why the fuck did you say that?’ Grantaire thought to himself, knowing he just dug his own grave. 

"If you’re okay with it.." Enjolras blushed lightly in the dark. 

"I am.." Grantaire mentally cussed himself out after saying that. 

"Well then.. I-I’ll just.." Enjolras scooted closer to Grantaire, snuggling up to his chest. “You’re..really warm." 

Grantaire bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Enjolras, feeling his heart rate rising. “I-I’m sorry, Enjolras, I don’t know if I can do this.." 

"Why?" 

"I feel like I’m taking advantage of you." 

"You’re not. I asked you to do this. "

Grantaire sighed softly, closing his eyes. “L-Look Enjolras. I really like you, alright? I ca-" Grantaire was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. He felt his face go red as he pulled back. “Could you..not do that.." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you know how I feel about you, and it’s quite cruel to tease me like that." Grantaire furrowed his eyebrows, upset. 

"It’s not teasing when I feel the same way." 

Grantaire’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open slightly. “I..um..what?" 

"Let’s discuss this in the morning.." Enjolras placed another soft kiss on Grantaire’s lips, then buried his face in his chest. “We should do this more often.." 

Grantaire smiled, pulling Enjolras a bit closer, burying his face in Enjolras’ blond curls. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.."

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how Grantaire learned to love Christmas yaaay~ <3 
> 
> (Sorry for all the fluff. All of those characters were probably very OOC but it’s fluff so. uwu)
> 
> I totally didn’t listen to Christmas music the whole time while writing this what’re you talking about?


End file.
